characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Tohru Adachi
Tohru Adachi is a major antagonist in Persona 4, a role-playing game in the Shin Megami Tensei series. Background At first glance, detective Tohru Adachi is a carefree, lazy, and cheerful individual who often blurts out police intel at the worst possible times. In actuality, he is a sadistic and misanthropic serial killer. Powers & Abilities *'High Intellect: '''Adachi is a master manipulator, as he was graduated at the top of his class at the academy. Adachi knows just how to get under people's skin to annoy or otherwise enrage them, and able to exploit the victim's insecurities. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat: Likely trained in CQC, Adachi is not above fighting dirty. He will gladly attack the opponent's crotch or otherwise trip them over. His fighting skill is enough for him to go toe-to-toe against the likes of Akihiko. *'Expert Marksmen: '''Graduated at the police academy, his marksmen skills can math Naoto's marksmen skills. *'Persona Summoning: 'Like all Persona characters, Adachi can summon a manifestation of his personality. He can summon two personas. **'Magatsu Izanagi: 'Adachi's signature Persona. A bloody mirror of Yu Narukami's own Persona Izanagi. Has an incredibly viscous fighting style. ***'Ziodyne: 'Can deal heavy electric damage to one opponent. ***'Maziodyne: 'Deals massive electrict damage to all opponents in the field at once. ***'Vorpal Blade: 'Can deal heavy physical damage to all foes on the field. ***'Power Charge: 'Grants the next physical attack 250% greater in power. ***'Garudyne: 'Can deal massive wind damage to a single opponent. ***'Magarudyne: 'Deals massive wind damage to all opponents on the field. **'The Reaper: 'Adachi can summon copies of one of the most dangerous Shadows around. Reapers wield massive handguns and will relentlessly hunt their targets to the death. *'Heat Riser: 'Improves the users overall combat performance by increasing Attack, Defense, and Agility simultaneously. *'Ziodyne: 'A powerful blast of electricity *'Garudyne: A powerful blast of wind. *'Megidola:' Blasts a foe with Almighty energy of medium strength. Almighty is generally considered the strongest element in the Persona universe. *'Mudoon:' A shroud of darkness that has a small chance of instantly killing a foe. *'Ghastly Wail:' A brutal series of stabbings that will instantly kill an opponent inflicted with Fear. *'Magatsu Mandala: '''Sweeps foes up in a red vortex and grants many of Adachi's attacks the opportunity to inflict status ailments. *'Yomi Drop:' Drags a foe to a hellish location before fatally stabbing them. *'TV World:' Equipment *'Revolver': Adachi carries a handgun around at all times and is stated to be a crack-shot with it. Though he just tends to smack people with it instead. *'Naginata:''' Magatsu Izanagi's main weapon. The Persona integrates the long spear into many of its attacks and seems to have a great affinity for heavy stabbing moves. Feats Strength * Magatsu Izanagi can easily cleave through buildings. * Magatsu Izanagi itself was able to one shot the enormous Ameno Sagiri when it was summoned by Yu Narukami shortly after Adachi was defeated in the Golden Anime. * Traded blows with persona user like Labrys, Aigis and Akihiko. * Can pose a serious threat to the denizens of the velvet room when he's boosted. Speed * Kept up with Persona's users like Aigis, Akihiko and Labrys. * Dodges elemental blasts and energy blasts. * Casually dodges lightning bolts. * Manages to dodge Aigis's and Labrys's bullets. Durability * Survived a savage beatdown by Sho Minazuki. * Magatsu Izanagi is more than capable of surviving impalement, burns, and any other great deal of punishment. * Tanked tremendous, brutal physical beatings. * Tanked Aigis's high calibur bullets. * Shook off attacks from powerful entities like such as Velvet Room Dezines. Skill *Single handedly defeated most of Yu Narukami's strongest Personas. *Destroyed Hi No Kagutsuchi with the aid of Yu Narukami *Any fight with a non Persona user is basically 2 on 1. *Convinced Yu to destroy the evidence to allow Adachi to get away with his crimes in one of the endings. Weaknesses *Any damage taken by Magatsu Izanagi will simultaneously be felt by Adachi. *Enough damage to his Persona can "break" it and render it temporarily unusable. *Adachi does not takes most of his fights seriously and doesn't put much effort into his overall fighting style. *Adachi relies on his Persona to a greater extent than most other Persona users. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Persona Category:Humans Category:Atlus Category:Firearms Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:JRPG Characters Category:Stand Users Category:SEGA